


Help Me Understand

by yellowwolf56



Series: Angels [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fem!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't understand why she finds Gabe so attractive. Cas gives her some useful advice on nephilim  turned angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see a lot of Fics showing the familial relationship of Cas and Gabe or the friendship of Sam and Cas. I wanted to write one that includes both of those things.

Sam found herself watching Gabe for an abnormal amount of time one day in spring. She had just turned sixteen, and she was sure she had never done this before.

Watch Gabriel. Watch him and sigh, and smile.

"As Dean would say, you're having a 'chick-flick' moment," Cas said behind her. Sam's head whipped around, and she saw Castielle regarding her with a smug smile.

"So what?" Sam said. 

"You care about him."

"He's my best friend, of course I care about him!" Sam snapped, not likening the direction this conversation was heading.

"Yet you stare at him like a lover."

"Who says lover anymore, Cas?"

"I do."

Sam rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, I like him."

"Then ask him out," Cas said, as though that was easy to do.

"No!" Sam shrieked. Gabe looked over and frowned in the girls' direction. 

"Shut up, Cas!" Sam continued, standing and storming off the find Becky Novak. 

Cas muttered, "Dean gets custody on Saturday..."

"So?" Gabe asked.

"It means that she is no longer in our hair," Cas replied. "She is so thick headed sometimes."

"Says the girl who made me a full Angel by accident."

"Point taken, lover boy."

"See ya, Cassie."

Gabe left his sister alone with two secrets she couldn't wait to tell her mother.

 


End file.
